Lyric's for my life
by Draghen De Sanglant
Summary: Song Fic's, first one is based on song by Tim McGraw where Harry kills Vernon. Second is sung by Ginny and she is broken that Harry left her. THIRD is about a Beaten Draco.
1. Between The River And Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Between the River and Me. I do not make any profit from this story.

Song fic, based on the song Between the river and me by Tim McGraw. The story take place in a AU, slightly. It's a take on if Vernon found out that Petunia was also magical. Song is sung by Harry. Hope you enjoy… its pretty good. And if you actually listen to the song while reading it is pretty good. I had too add to the actual lyrics but most of it is the same as it actually is. Well here it is:

**

* * *

**

Between the River and Me

* * *

I was fifteen months when my parents died,

aunty petunia worked two jobs just to get by.

Seemed like a blessing when Vernon got a job,

so she told him she's a witch but I had my doubts.

--

Didn't take long for his drinking ways,

to also start showing up on auntie's face.  
One violent night hiding under the stairs,

I swore that he wouldn't see another sunset.

--  
Next day I while camping followed him down to the riverbank,  
I knew one of us wouldn't walk away.

I might have had a plan but he didn't know it,  
I might have been scared but I didn't show it.  
That's all between the river and me.  
With the current and the rocks it could have been risky,  
he might have been sober but I brought the whiskey.  
That's all between the river and me.

I walked up to him and I said his name,  
just so he could see the look on my face.  
We stood eye to eye and toe to toe,  
when I told him that he wasn't gonna come back home.  
He raised his fist to me but I didn't flinch.  
I said 'I ain't your nephew you son of a bitch'.

I might have had a knife in my back pocket,  
I might have pulled it out before he saw it.  
That's all between the river and me.  
I might have had a gun but I didn't fire it,  
he might have tried to yell but I kept him quiet.  
That's all between the river and me.  
That's all between the river and me!

When we got home chief constable came knocking on our front door,  
they said they found his body by the reservoir.  
Bottle in his shirt and liquor in his blood,  
he must have fallen in the river and he never came up.

There might have been blood but they never saw it,  
just a little mud on the living room carpet.  
That's all between the river and me.  
Well after what he done there ain't no wonder,  
I can't remember how long I held him under.  
That's all between the river and me.  
That's all between the river and me  
That's all-ll between the river and me.  
That's all!  
That's all!!

* * *

**By: Draghen Sanglant **and edited by Dragen Sanglant


	2. Like We Never Loved At All

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Like we never loved at all. I do not make any profit from this story.

SONG FIC. Song is by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Song is sung by Ginny, takes place in the fifth book just after when Harry decides to dump Ginny to save her. Harry is putting on a strong face pretending that Dumbledore's death isn't bothering him and that he's okay with dumping Ginny. Ginny is confused and hurt.

**

* * *

**

Like we never loved at all

* * *

**(Ginny)  
You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the great hall lights  
There walking with my brother  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life**

(both)  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with all the pain  
Forgetting everything between my First and fifth year

Like we never loved at all!

**(Ginny)  
You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time** _(Harry: time)_ **is leaving us behind** _(Harry: leavin' us behind)_  
**the school year is coming to an end  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is**

_(Harry: I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)_  
**Just to let it go, let it go like you did,**

(both) like you did

(both)  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between my First and fifth year

Like we never loved at all

**(Ginny)**  
**Did you forget our magic..  
Did you forget the passion..**

_(Harry: passion)_  
**Did you ever miss me..  
Ever long to kiss me**

(both)  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between my First and fifth year  
Like we never loved at all

* * *

**By Draghen Sanglant **edited by Dragen Sanglant


	3. Hell is for Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Hell is for Children. I do not make any profit from this story.

Song is by Pat Benatar. Song is Sung about Draco, I had always wondered if Draco had been abused as a child. Growing up with a death Eater as a parent must have been hard, expressly when Lucius didn't have raids any more to vent his anger after Voldemort 'died'. So here is a take on if Draco had been Abused.

**

* * *

**

Hell is for Children

* * *

He cries in the dark, so you can't see his tears  
He hide in the light, so you can't see his fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In His eyes as a wounded child

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And a death eater knows how little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, Home is for Hell  
And Draco shouldn't have to pay for his love with his bones and his flesh

It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
Dad blacken his eyes, and then apologize  
Be daddy's little boy, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell the head master you fell off the broom

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And a death eater knows how little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, Home is for Hell  
And Draco shouldn't have to pay for his love with his bones and his flesh

No, Hell Is For Children

Hell  
Home is for Hell  
Home is for Hell  
And Hell Is For Children

Hell

Home is for Hell  
Home is for Hell  
And Hell Is For Children

**

* * *

**

By Draghen Sanglant

edited by Dragen Sanglant 


End file.
